Mad-City Road Trip jc/dm/jmc/cf
by Victoria May
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge on atec--road trip.


Disclaimer: er is property of warner, nbc, amblin, constant c, etc. Just writin' for fun.  
  
Mad-City Road Trip  
By: Victoria  
  
"This is so cool. I am so happy to be out of Chicago. We are going site-seeing aren't we?" Dave sounded like a child on Christmas morning and it was beginning to get on Cleo's nerves.  
  
"Dave, we're in Wisconsin. We're going to a hick town. This is definitely not 'cool'. How'd I get suckered into this anyway?" Cleo asked, agitated. She hated that she had to attend this seminar, and she hated that it was in Wisconsin, and she hated that she had to endure a three hour drive with the tweedle-dums.  
  
"Come on Cleo, Madison's not a hick town. It was voted the best place in the Midwest a couple years back. It'll be fun. It's a college town, lots of hot guys. It's probably not called the 'Mad City' for nothing." Jing Mei tried to put a positive spin on the weekend, which was rather difficult considering that she would rather be in Chicago herself. It was the Fourth of July weekend after all. Who planned seminars on holiday weekends anyway? Apparently, the University of Wisconsin Hospital did.   
  
Dave was the designated driver and considering that his bicycle was his primary means of transportation, he had been doing a fairly good job at it.   
  
"John, the radio's fuzzing out. Find another station will you?" Dave asked John, who was sitting next to him in the front seat.   
  
John played with the radio buttons until a rock station came in clearly. ". . . you're listening to Mark and Vicky in the morning and this is Z104, your station for the hits. Don't forget to check out Joey Zimmerman at Laugh Lines tonight at eight p.m., he's our guest this morning. Joey, welcome. So who do you think is going to get the million bucks on Survivor?" (the voice changes and Joey speaks) "My money's on Rudy. Everyone thinks that Richard is the evil mastermind on the island, but have you noticed that despite coming close on several occasions, Rudy hasn't been voted off the island? And what does he have to offer? I think he's been letting Richard believe that he is in control, but it is really Rudy forming alliances with the ladies. He'll string Richard along right 'til the end, and then wham! Watch out Richard. . .."  
  
The radio conversation was interrupted by John, as he noticed that Dave had just got off on the wrong exit. "Dave! What are you doing? That's the wrong exit! You got off too soon!"   
  
"John, I know where I'm going. The sign said Madison." Dave leaned over and turned up the radio, as a song came on the radio. "Oh man. Purple Rain. I haven't heard this in forever."  
  
Dave was leaning over and didn't notice the road work fast approaching, nor did he notice the car that had just merged onto the road ahead of them.   
  
"Dave, slow down! You're going to hit that car!" John exclaimed, checking to make sure his seatbelt was tightly secured. Dave hit the breaks, but it was too late. The front of their impacted with the car in front of them, sending them off the road and into the closed off section. Luckily, there were no workmen close by. The four doctors sat for a moment in silence, before Cleo finally spoke up.  
  
"Is everyone okay? John, you okay? Jing Mei?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay." John replied.  
  
"Me too." Jing Mei said.  
  
"Hey, I'm okay too, thanks for your concern Cleo." Dave snorted, sarcastically. "Ah man, we're really screwed now."  
  
"What do you mean, 'we'? You are screwed Malucci, I wasn't driving." Jing Mei said.  
  
The sound of a siren fast approached, and soon a police car had pulled up behind them. An officer came to the driver's side of the car. "Everyone okay folks?" After ascertaining that there were no injuries, that officer asked the passengers all to step out of the car. "You did notice that this was a construction area, didn't you, Mr. Malucci?" He addressed Dave.  
  
"Uh, yes Sir."  
  
"Were you all wearing seatbelts?" The officer asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'm going to write you a ticket Mr. Malucci for reckless driving-you do realize that fines double in work zones? I'll call for a tow truck, but you'll all have to walk down the road to that Shopko over there to call for a cab." The officer scribbled out the ticket and handed it to Dave. He then got into his car and began to radio for a tow.  
  
Dave looked at the ticket. "Ah man. Two hundred and fifty bucks!" He looked at the others expectantly.  
  
"I don't think so Dave. You were the one with your head buried and a lead foot. I'm not helping you pay that ticket." John said.   
  
Dave continued to look at the others with somber eyes, and for a moment looked like he was going to cry. "Fine Dave! We'll split it. We'll put in fifty apiece, you pay the other hundred. I think that's only fair." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Dave's eyes lit up as he thanked the others. Silently, the group made their way to the Shopko.   
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"I thought Dr. Weaver said that seminar was going to be about running an ER efficiently in the face of an emergency. Do you think she knew that 'The Mechanics of Emergency Medicine' was going to detail the care and upkeep for the ER equipment? God, I hope this doesn't mean she's going to have us doing maintenance checks on all the battery packs and EKG machines." Jing Mei sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Weaver had this all planned out." Dave replied.  
  
"I'm starving. Let's find somewhere to eat." John said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I am. That seminar lasted forever. If you don't remember, we didn't exactly have lunch, thanks to Dr. Dave's excellent driving."  
  
Cleo turned to face the others. "John's right. Let's eat. So, should we call another cab, or try the city bus?"  
  
Jing Mei replied. "Let's try the bus. I asked one of the doctors in the lecture and they said that all the good bars and pubs are down on State Street, which isn't too far from here. Just get on the number 7 bus and it'll take us right there."  
  
Dave jumped in, "Yeah, and I bet that Laugh Lines is down town somewhere."  
  
The group all agreed to try the bus. The bus came and they boarded, sitting together near the back. Cleo looked out the window at the campus. Soon they were passing through a mixed neighborhood of residential and businesses. It didn't look at all like she would expect of a downtown.   
  
"Are we going in the right direction?" She asked cautiously, afraid that she already knew the answer.  
  
Jing Mei's face paled. "Jeez. She said get on the number 7, she didn't say what side of the street to get on. I assumed it stopped right outside." She got up and made her way to the driver. She was back quickly. "We have to get off and cross the street. We went the wrong way."  
  
John and Dave groaned in unison. Half an hour later, they were on State Street.   
  
"Well, we made it. Now where do we eat?" John asked.   
  
"It's almost eight. Let's just find Laugh Lines. I'm sure we can order food there." Ready for some entertainment, the group agreed. They found the comedy club and paid and sat down to order. Cleo looked at the menu.  
  
"Thanks Dave. They don't exactly have a vegetarian menu. I guess I'll just have some jalepeno poppers and a drink."   
  
Everyone else ordered burgers and fries, and an order of cheese sticks to share. Everyone ate their fill, and soon the comedian came onstage.   
  
At eleven p.m., the group stumbled out of the club and looked around. "Now what?" Jing Mei asked.  
  
"Let's head back to the hotel. I'm about to fall over." John said. They called for a cab and checked into their hotel.  
  
11:00 A.M.  
  
"Okay. I called the garage, and we can pick up the car any time. Do we want to drive back to Chicago this afternoon or stick around and see the sites?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well, I heard someone talking about tonight's fireworks. They're supposed to be the 'best in the Midwest'. Should we stick around and watch?" Jing Mei asked.  
  
John's eyes lit up. "I vote we stay. I've heard about the fireworks here too. Since we're here, why not stay and watch?" Cleo shrugged her shoulders and Dave enthusiastically nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, let's go get the car and head over. We'll probably want to get there early so we can park." John said.  
  
An hour later, they pulled into the parking lot of Warner Park and parked as close as they could so John wouldn't have to walk as far.  
  
"Cool! They've got rides and everything." Dave exclaimed. "Who's riding with me?"  
  
"I'll ride with you Dave." Cleo answered. Dave looked at her surprised. "What? I happen to love amusement park rides, okay?"  
  
"I'll ride too." Jing Mei said. John shook his head at the offer. His back was sore from the hard hotel bed and he didn't want to strain it.   
  
"I'm going to find us a place to sit. You guys just come as close to the front as you can. I'll watch for you." John said. He watched as the others made their way through the crowd to the midway. He pushed his way through the throngs of people until he was as close to the yellow tape marking the front of the seating area as he could get. He threw down the old blanket they had pulled out of the trunk of the car and sat on it. He was amazed at the number of people in the park. As he sat waiting, the crowd got thicker around him until he thought that they would soon start sitting on his blanket. Starting to feel agitated, he watched for the others. Finally, he spotted Dave's red shirt and waved him over.   
  
"Where are the ladies?" John asked, relieved to see someone he knew.   
  
"They're getting some food and beers. They'll be here in about twenty minutes, judging by the line they were in." Dave looked around. "Couldn't you find us a spot with a little more room?"  
  
"We had more room Dave, but the people just keep squeezing in. They're animals! People keep walking on the blanket, and that guy over tried to sit on it! I hope Cleo and Deb get here soon, so we don't have to fight off the crowd."  
  
They didn't have to wait long, and soon all four were settled on the blanket. They watched as people continued to stream around them and were amazed at how many people managed to squeeze in between all the blankets. All around them, radios were tuned in to the same radio station.  
  
"What's up with the radios?" Dave asked.  
  
"I guess they shoot off the fireworks in tune to music. Pretty high tech." Jing Mei responded. Suddenly, four Air Force jets flew over head, momentarily deafening them. John put his hands over his head and stayed that way, even after the planes had gone. Cleo reached over and gently touched his arm.  
  
"John. You okay?" John looked up and dropped his arms. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, feeling stupid for his reaction. The crowds and the noise was starting to seriously get to him.  
  
Suddenly the crowd fell silent and they could hear an announcement over the radio. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the two thousand Rhythm and Booms! Please rise for the national anthem!"  
  
The crowd got to their feet and faced the flags, which were lit under the glow of several spotlights. As soon as the song ended, everyone sat down and the fireworks began.  
  
Jing Mei laughed as smiley faces and hearts filled the night sky. Cleo ooh'd and ah'd at the water falls of sparks. Dave applauded like a mad man when Bruce Springstein's Born In The USA came on. John sat quietly, gritting his teeth as the booms continued.  
  
"What the?" Cleo exclaimed, as something hit her head.  
  
"Don't move-you're hair's on fire!" Dave said. He swatted at a piece of burning ember and stomped it with his foot. Several more pieces of fire fell around them and they covered their heads with their arms.   
  
No one around them seemed too concerned about the fire falling around them. Dave leaned closer to the group. "Do you guys want to move?" he asked. Everyone agreed to stay where they were and watch out for each other's hair.   
  
After a short while, sky was filled with colors and they knew it was the finale. After the fireworks had ended, the group rose and made their way to their car. As soon as they were seated, they realized their mistake. They were at the far end of the parking lot, and they had to wait for all the cars to exit. Slowly, they made their way to the road. At a snail's pace, they made their way down the road, and had to avoid the mass of bodies walking in the street, weaving in and out of the cars. Over an hour later they were on the highway headed back to Chicago.  
  
"Well, that was certainly. . . something." Jing Mei said.   
  
"Hmmmn," was all Cleo could say.   
  
"Well, I liked it." Dave said.  
  
John snored from his seat in the back.   
  
"Let's come back next year!" said Dave. Cleo and Jing Mei glared at him.  
  
"What'd I say?" quipped Dave.  
  
Cleo and Jing Mei both chimed, "Shut up Dave!"   



End file.
